The present invention relates to an ultrasonic operation apparatus for treating a living tissue by ultrasonic oscillation.
Various operation apparatuses using ultrasonic waves, such as devices for ultrasonic coagulation/cutting, ultrasonic clip welders or ultrasonic trocars, are conventionally known as applied techniques of ultrasonic oscillation. In this type of ultrasonic operation apparatus, a handpiece having a treatment unit for treating a living tissue contains an ultrasonic oscillator for producing ultrasonic oscillation and a probe for transmitting ultrasonic oscillation from the ultrasonic oscillator to the treatment unit.
When the ultrasonic operation apparatus is used, ultrasonic oscillation is transmitted from the ultrasonic oscillator to the treatment unit via the probe in a state in which the treatment unit is put in contact with a region to be treated, and the living tissue is treated by the ultrasonic oscillation.
When the trocar or coagulation operation apparatus is used, the user holds the handpiece and puts the treatment unit of the handpiece in contact with the living tissue. At this time, the pressure force for pressing the treatment unit on the living tissue becomes a load on the ultrasonic oscillator. If the user applies an excessive force while using the ultrasonic operation apparatus, the force for pressing the living tissue increases. In this case, the load on the ultrasonic oscillator increases excessively so that the oscillator cannot oscillate. Consequently, the ultrasonic operation apparatus cannot perform a normal ultrasonic treatment function.